Shinjuku
by Titinina
Summary: "Vede, c'è una donna che ama questa città. E io non chiedo di meglio, che contemplare in eterno il suo sorriso. Qui, a Shinjuku! Mi sono spiegato!". E' una frase di Angel Heart che ho sempre sperato che Kaori sentisse da Ryo, con sfondo una delle ost di AH "Kiseki no Kaikou".


Uno dei casi rognosi di Saeko, per quello si erano trovati lì quella sera, in quella sontuosa villa, piena di luci soffuse e sfarzi a non finire. Tutto addobbato a festa, risate di tutti i generi, gente che beveva champagne. Tutto quello sfarzo per coprire un'alleanza tra un'industria giapponese e una americana molto appoggiata dai capoccioni alti dello stato.

Saeko aveva mostrato a Ryo una foto: bionda, quei capelli sembravano un campo di grano, occhi verde smeraldo, così profondi, così maliziosi. E il corpo di quella donna, tutto al posto giusto, un corpo che avrebbe fatto dannare anche un santo.  
Saeko sapeva che Ryo non avrebbe mai rinunciato. Quello che non sapeva, è che la fascinosa ragazza aveva messo gli occhi sul nostro stallone, nel momento stesso in cui lo aveva visto.

E solo gli dei sapevano come Kaori era riuscita a non far portare a compimento gli assalti notturni del suo socio, a suon di martelli, sia chiaro!

Caroline, la bellezza bionda, era la figlia del presidente della società americana. Ryo si era fatto incastrare, sapendo benissimo che il suo compito non era sorvegliare la ragazza, ma bensì, far in modo che la firma andasse in porto tra le due società.

Oh bé ,certo vero, che i terroristi non si erano risparmiati, ne avevano dato da fare ai nostri sweeper, tra assalti per strada, tentati rapimenti e tutto un arsenale, ma si sà, Ryo non è uno da sottovalutare.

Aveva svolto il suo compito, fino a quella sera, e accipicchia avevano messo quella dannata firma su quello stupido contratto, la figlioletta bionda era sana e salva e i grandi capoccioni erano contenti.

Quella non contenta quella sera era Kaori.

Dopo la firma, e dopo che loro avevano lottato negli scantinati della villa con chissà quale organizzazione malavitosa, di cui a noi non è dato sapere, vedendo che la bionda procace si era attaccata al braccio del suo socio sfoggiando i suoi sorrisi e le sue curve, decise di sedersi allo sgabello del bar.

Il suo lavoro era finito, perciò poteva anche permettersi di staccare, non aveva voglia neanche di badare al maniaco di Ryo, ne aveva abbastanza, già era dura star dietro a lui, di solito le clienti non approvavano gli approcci di Ryo, ma questa Caroline era ben disposta, e di conseguenza, in quei giorni, aveva dovuto faticare il doppio.

Perciò al diavolo, quella sera Kaori Makimura decise che un goccio di prosecco poteva permetterselo, e che il mondo facesse quello che le pare, lei per quella sera era fuori.

Difatti era voltata verso il barista, seduta nel suo vestito nero e seducente, lei non lo sapeva, ma accidenti quanti sguardi aveva attirato su di sé con quelle gambe, quella scollatura, e la sua camminata! Infatti il barista stava dando una sbirciatina al suo decolté, mentre le serviva il suo secondo bicchiere di prosecco, che lei ingollava desiderosa. Quando poggio il freddo del vetro sulla sua guancia arrossata, il barista in questione trattenne il fiato davanti alla visione della rossa seducente, poi improvvisamente sbiancò. E Kaori guardò quel repentino cambiamento dell'uomo: cosa gli era successo che prima era rosso fuoco e poi era diventato bianco come un cencio?!

Ryo era riuscito finalmente a staccarsi da Caroline, bella, perché bella lo era, ma aveva una di quelle vocette stridule da farti accapponare la pelle, che diamine!  
Certo, col suo occhio clinico, aveva notato come erano ben sodi i suoi seni, visto che glieli aveva strusciati addosso fino a qualche secondo fa. Diciamocelo, dare una bottarella ad una come quella era proprio da cento punti, e vuoi mettere come poteva vantarsi con Mick?! E per il problema della voce… ohibò c'erano tanti modi per chiuderle la bocca!

Ma qualcosa lo distrasse, infatti notò la figura al bancone del bar, Kaori, e per tutti i Kami, doveva ringraziare la bionda, perché era riuscito a nascondere tutti i mokkori che aveva avuto per la sua socia dicendo che erano per la procace ragazza.

Dio se era bella quella sera, i tacchi alti, le gambe risaltate dagli spacchi della gonna, la scollatura sulla schiena e sul seno, e quando poi aveva tirato fuori la pistola dalla fondina sulla coscia mentre combattevano? Era stato un diversivo perfetto, tutti i loro nemici annaspavano per vedere quella scena seducente, era il momento giusto per sferrare il suo attacco. Peccato che anche lui era rimasto come un baccalà a guardare quella scena da mozzare il fiato e il suo sangue ribolliva a tal punto, che non sapeva come aveva fatto a non squagliarsi!

Era proprio donna, Kaori, qualunque cosa lui potesse dire, di quelle con la D maiuscola. Perché non faceva niente per sottolineare la sua bellezza, non si metteva in mostra lei, anzi, quella sua timidezza che traspariva, la rendeva più bella ancora.

Oh beata innocenza, quella ragazza lo faceva impazzire così!

La vide che si era portata il bicchiere sul viso e quel moscerino del barista la stava guardando, e c'era da immaginarselo che stava sbirciando la sua scollatura, come osava? Ma gliela avrebbe fatta pagare!

Così, avvicinandosi a lei, lanciò uno di quegli sguardi duri alla Saeba, che fecero sbiancare il poveretto.

E Kaori continuava imperterrita a guardare il ragazzo cercando di appurare quale ragione lo spingesse a quel cambio repentino di colore del viso: una malattia rara?!

Poi, sentì quell'aura. Quell'aura che le faceva perdere ogni volta un battito del suo cuore. Ryo era quasi vicino a lei, lo sapeva, lo sentiva. Ma non voleva girarsi, pensando che quella gallinaccia gli fosse appiccicata come un francobollo e di certo avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualche bicchiere in più di prosecco per arginare la rabbia e guardare quella melensa scena di quello strano corteggiamento così schifosamente pre-stampato e bavoso.

Ma poi, con la coda dell'occhio, catturò la figura nera che gli si era affiancata. E si girò.

E lui era bello da mozzare il fiato, no che non lo sapesse già, ma accidenti quello smoking risaltava tutto il suo fascino, le gambe fasciate in quel pantalone stretto, e senza dirlo troppo in giro, uno sguardo al sedere di Ryo lo aveva dato a casa mentre si preparava, mica era una santa lei! Perciò sapeva che muscoli si ergevano sotto la cinta! E poi la camicia aderente, perfetta su suoi addominali. E quella sua aria indolente che aveva mentre si appoggiava al bancone del bar?! Oh sublime virilità esposta!

Si era acceso una sigaretta, il fumo usciva piano dalla sua bocca che sembrava l'anticamera del paradiso.

- Non ne posso già più, questa tenuta da pinguino mi strozza.

Kaori scese dalle nuvole rosa in cui stava osservando Ryo, sentendo un'improvvisa ondata di caldo.

- Si, ehm in effetti… Non vedo l'ora di tornare a casa. A Shinjuku si sta mille volte meglio!  
- Ah quello di sicuro! Le mie adorate conigliette si staranno strappando i capelli perché il loro piccolo Ryo non è con loro stasera!  
- Cretino!

Kaori accompagnò la sua offesa dando un colpo leggero sul braccio di Ryo, trovando la loro complicità di sempre, quella, non solo di due semplici soci, ma di due…..

- E comunque, Kaori, non ti piacerebbe vivere nel lusso sfrenato?  
- Guarda con te non corro il rischio! Le tue conigliette accolgono molto bene il mio denaro guadagnato!  
- Kaori, dai, non fare la solita! Dimmi, non ti piacerebbe avere una vita agiata? Feste? Ricevimenti?

Kaori alzò gli occhi con fare pensoso, come per formulare meglio la sua risposta, e per sottolineare questa cosa si portò un dito sulla bocca, come faceva lei sempre per pensare.  
Ryo questo gesto lo conosceva bene, e ne rimaneva affascinato.  
Però raddrizzò le orecchie, sapendo che lei gli avrebbe dato una risposta che valeva molto di più di una frivola chiacchierata.

- Ecco, sì, ricevimenti, feste. E poi? E poi basta, la maggior parte di loro sono vuoti, sorrisi finti. No, no. Meglio povera e sorridere felice nella mia Shinjuku, che ricca e triste come questi qui!

Ryo sorrise, ecco le piccole grandi verità di Kaori. Il lusso non le interessava.

Lei era felice a Shinjuku.

E una parte di lui gli aveva anche suggerito che lei era felice a Shinjuku soprattutto con lui.

Si sporse verso di lei, puntandole il dito sul naso. Lei lo guardò aggrottando la fronte, per quel gesto, certo scherzoso, ma che comportava un avvicinamento che man a mano procedeva sempre di più tra loro dal matrimonio dei loro amici.  
Le pigiò il naso con fare brioso, vedendo la bocca di Kaori arricciarsi. E allora la guardò negli occhi, sorridendole.

- La mia paladina di Shinjuku.

E rimasero occhi negli occhi. Come se il tempo si fosse fermato, come se il mondo non potesse interferire con loro. Come se si stessero dicendo una grande verità senza parlare. Ed era il loro modo di comunicare, unico, speciale.

Ma il loro idillio era destinato a terminare. Come era possibile che ogni volta che facevano un passo avanti, qualcuno li interrompeva?! Ah destino beffardo!

- Signor Saeba, Signorina Makimura, spero vi stiate finalmente godendo un po' la festa.  
- Signor Smith, sì certo.

Si apprestò a dire Kaori, vedendo che Ryo lasciò il suo sguardo.

- Spero di non avervi interrotti, ma Signor Saeba, avrei bisogno di dirle qualche parola. Le dispiace Kaori se le sottraggo il suo socio per un istante?

Il Signor Smith, uomo austero e per la sua età molto affascinante, nonché padre di Caroline, fece il baciamano a Kaori creando il diversivo giusto per poter parlare con Ryo.

- Venga Signor Saeba.

Ryo, impercettibilmente, sbuffò. Non gli piaceva affatto essere sottratto così da Kaori. Ma seguì comunque il gentiluomo, facendo l'occhiolino alla sua socia, facendole una tacita promessa: che quella discussione, che era nell'aria tra di loro, fatta di sguardi, non si sarebbe interrotta.

Il Signor Smith portò Ryo sull'enorme balconata, abbandonando il frastuono della festa. Estrasse dalla piega della sua giacca dei sigari che offrì a Ryo, ma vedendo che l'uomo giovane rifiutava, fece spallucce e se ne accese uno lui stesso.

- Se mi beccasse mi figlia mi farebbe una sonora lavata di capo!

Aspirò la boccata con profonda soddisfazione, chiudendo gli occhi.

- Spero non abbia avuto molte grane stasera.  
- Niente di eccezionale, Signor Smith, è il mio lavoro.  
- Sà, Saeba, in questi giorni l'ho osservata a lungo. Lei rimane un mistero. Sembra frivolo all'apparenza, ma è molto determinato in quello che fa. Non le sfugge nulla.

Ryo fece un sorriso a mezza bocca, facendo continuare l'uomo anziano.

- Vede vorrei tra qualche anno andare in pensione.

Ryo cominciava a capire dove volesse andare a parare quello strano monologo. Quello che Smith non sapeva, e che c'era un intruso che seguiva il suo discorso.  
La piccola ricetrasmittente era ancora in funzione e Kaori assorbiva ogni parola, sapendo anche lei dove volesse andare a parare il vecchio! Non era sua intenzione sentire, credeva di aver spento tutto. Ma si sbagliava, forse, involontariamente, o il fato, aveva fatto in modo che lei sentisse.

- Dedicarmi alla pesca, ai viaggi. Tutte quelle belle cose che si fanno in pensione.  
- Dovrà pur godersi un po' di riposo, Signor Smith.  
- Solo che vorrei che qualcuno prendesse il mio posto, vorrei lasciare tutto nelle mani di Caroline, ma a lei gli affari non interessano. E allora pensavo ad un probabile genero che potesse prendere il mio posto.

Mentre Smith parlava e fumava il suo sigaro, Kaori trattenne il fiato.

- Ho notato che Caroline ha un debole per lei. E le dirò, Saeba, non mi dispiace.  
- Ne sono lusingato.  
- Che ne direbbe, Saeba? Se diventasse mio genero, avrebbe tutto. E quando dico tutto, intendo potere e soldi, che neanche potrebbe immaginare.

Smith lanciò la sua proposta, sapendo che era molto allettante.  
Quale pazzo avrebbe rifiutato una cosa del genere?

Kaori non respirava più, si era cosciente, ma non respirava.  
Immaginava Ryo al braccetto di Caroline all'altare e il suo cuore smise di battere. Però, una parte di lei, molto in basso, le diceva che se lui avesse accettato non avrebbe più avuto nulla a che fare con il loro lavoro che lo faceva correre sul filo del rasoio con la morte: lui sarebbe stato bene, in salvo.

Ryo sorrise di nuovo, indolente come sempre, si portò le mani in tasca, fece un respiro e poi guardò negli occhi Smith.

- La ringrazio tanto per l'offerta, è una proposta allettante. Una bella donna al fianco e potere, chiunque vorrebbe tutto questo.

Smith allargò il suo sorriso.

Kaori sembrò invece in attesa, non sapeva più che fare, era in balia di una tempesta.

- Ma…

Ryo guardò meglio negli occhi l'uomo.

- Vede..

Vede?! Che voleva dire? Si domandarono Smith e Kaori.

- C'è una donna che ama questa città.

E Kaori riprese a respirare

- Ed io non chiedo di meglio..

E Ryo sorrise, sentendo il profondo sospiro di Kaori dall'auricolare.

- Che contemplare in eterno il suo sorriso, qui a Shinjuku!

Ryo si girò senza volere ricevere alcuna risposta, e con il suo sorriso canzonatorio attraversò il salone, spegnendo la ricetrasmittente.

Attraversò il salone sapendo di aver buttato via l'occasione di una vita.

_E di averne guadagnato una che valeva mille vite._

Eccola, la sua donna, rivolta verso di lui con lo sguardo incredulo, sorpreso, sopraffatto, mentre lo guardava avanzare nella folla di finti schiamazzi.

Lo vedeva avanzare verso di lei con il sorriso a fior di labbra, e anche se ancora non ci credeva, sapeva che quel sorriso era per lei, per lei soltanto.

Si piazzò di fronte a lei, e abbassò il viso alla sua altezza, riponendo di nuovo quel dito dispettoso sul suo naso.

- Mi sono spiegato?! Perciò sorridi, torniamo a Shinjuku, a casa.

Le prese la mano e la fece alzare, per abbracciarla e portarla via, al suo fianco.  
Lei gli regalò il sorriso più caldo che avesse mai visto.  
E tanti altri gliene avrebbe regalati, lì, a Shinjuku.

Fine


End file.
